Alchemist (DotA 2)
Summary The sacred science of Chymistry was a Darkbrew family tradition, but no Darkbrew had ever shown the kind of creativity, ambition, and recklessness of young Razzil. However, when adulthood came calling he pushed aside the family trade to try his hand at manufacturing gold through Alchemy. In an act of audacity befitting his reputation, Razzil announced he would transmute an entire mountain into gold. Following two decades of research and spending and preparation, he failed spectacularly, quickly finding himself imprisoned for the widespread destruction his experiment wrought. Yet Razzil was never one to take a setback lightly, and sought escape to continue his research. When his new cellmate turned out to be a fierce ogre, he found just the opportunity he needed. After convincing the ogre not to eat him, Razzil set about carefully concocting a tincture for it to drink, made from the moulds and mosses growing in the prison stone work. In a week's time, it seemed ready. When the ogre drank the potion, it flew into an unstoppable berserker rage, destroying the cell bars and exploding through walls and guards alike. They soon found themselves lost somewhere in the forest surrounding the city with a trail of wreckage in their wake and no signs of pursuit. In the tonic's afterglow, the ogre seemed serene, happy, and even eager. Resolving to work together, the pair set off to collect the materials needed to attempt Razzil's Alchemic transmutation once more. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Razzil Darkbrew, the Alchemist Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Smallkeen, Alchemist and Ogre duo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blade Mastery for the Ogre, Genius Intelligence, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Berserk Mode, Transmutation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Blinding and Burning Aura, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (The Ogre constantly breathes in toxic gases) Attack Potency: Small City level (His Unstable Concoction blew up a mountain) Speed: Unknown (However the Ogre he's riding is one of the swiftest unit in the game in term of combat speed) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (The Ogre's strength should be comparable to other strength heroes like Axe or Earthshaker) Striking Strength: Small City Class Durability: Small City level (Can withstand his own Unstable Concoction) Stamina: Unknown, likely vastly superhuman Range: Extended melee range with swords, Tens of meters to Tens of kilometers with alchemy Standard Equipment: His Ogre, alchemy reagents, twin pair of Radiance blades, Razzil's Midas Knuckles Intelligence: Genius (He's an adept alchemist, created an alchemical brew potent enough to turn an orge into a raging beast using nothing but the mold and moss growing in his prison cell) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Alchemist commands his Ogre to attack his opponent. *'Acid Spray:' Sprays high-pressure acid across a target area. Enemy units who step across the contaminated terrain take damage per second and have their armor reduced. *'Unstable Concoction:' Alchemist brews up an unstable concoction that he can throw at an enemy hero, to stun and deal damage in an area around the explosion. The longer the concoction brews, the more damage it deals and the longer the stun. After 5 seconds, the brew reaches its maximum damage and stun time. However, after 5.5 seconds, the concoction will explode on Alchemist himself if not thrown. **'Unstable Concoction Throw:' Alchemist throws Unstable Concoction before it blows up. *'Greevil's Greed:' Alchemist synthesizes additional gold from his enemies and bounty runes. With each kill, Alchemist earns base bonus gold and extra bonus gold. If Alchemist kills another unit which yields gold within the next 30 seconds, an additional instance of Extra Bonus Gold is added to the total. Additionally, causes bounty runes to yield 2 times their normal gold. *'Chemical Rage:' Alchemist causes his Ogre to enter a chemically induced rage, reducing base attack cooldown and increasing movement speed and regeneration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Geniuses Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Rage Users Category:Scientists Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Aura Users